Hollywood undead SLASH (MM) J-dog X Deuce A change in color
by sentai-kaji
Summary: Hollywood undead SLASH J-dog X Deuce


A change in color

WARNING SLASH

Written by Sentai-kaji

Date written: 10/16/2011

Date edited: 7/30/2013

Pairing: J-dog X Deuce

Editor: codacriminal on Deviiantart

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING TO DO WITH HOLLYWOOD UNDEAD.

Aron backed up against the wall in the corner of his room, his best friend, well, former best friend, advanced towards him.

"'Jorel stop!"

Aron exclaimed as he glared at the HU solider who had cornered him, and Jorel just grunted, stepping even closer to the front man.

"Dude, just let me see."

Jorel insisted as he tried to take off Aron's cap, missing the first time as Aron ducked down to avoid the out stretched hand. Aron had just recently dyed his hair, and Jorel apparently found out about it, so he had sought out his former band member, wanting to see what it looked like. Aron just tugged the cap over his head even more, covering his eyes slightly, wishing that he would just go away and leave him alone.

"What part of 'no' don't you understand you idiot?!"

Aron spat through gritted teeth, and Jorel sighed.

"I don't see what the big deal is."

Jorel responded, placing his hands on his hips.

"I mean, how bad could it be?"

He pointed out, and Aron crossed his arms over his chest, obviously irritated with the rapper.

"It's none of your business!"

Aron snapped as he tried to slip away from Jorel. But Jorel surprised him, by stepping back, allowing him enough space to escape.

"Ok...sorry I asked man."

Jorel muttered, placing his hands to his sides, as if in defeat. The moment Aron took the opportunity to slip away, Jorel's hands shot up, snatching Aron's hat off which exposed Aron's dark blue hair.

"It's not so-holy crap it's blue!"

Jorel exclaimed as he stepped back a little gawking at the dark blue hair that topped Aron head. Annoyed, Aron grabbed his hat back and put it on again, stepping away from Jorel immediately after.

"Just leave it alone ok?!"

Jorel could sense how embarrassed Aron felt, seeing as he now had rose tinted cheeks as he stood awkwardly in the doorway to his living room.

"It..it's a nice look on you."

Jorel stuttered, and Aron was about to walk away from him, feeling no need to prolong this embarrassing encounter, when Jorel suddenly grabbed his hand, making him turn around in shock.

"I mean it...it's not a bad color."

Aron didn't look at him, but instead chose to stare at the floor, uncertain if he was flattered or repulsed by the complement.

"Could you just leave it alone, please?"

Aron begged, but Jorel didn't let go of him. Instead, he pulled him closer.

"Why? It looks good on you."

Jorel pulled Aron even closer to him, to the point where their chests were nearly touching.

"I don't like it."

Aron grumbled, trying to pull away, wanting this conversation to just end, and to be forgotten completely.

"Well, I do!"

Jorel huffed, suddenly kissing Aron fully on the lips, surprising the smaller man, who slapped Jorel across his cheek in response.

"Faggot!"

Aron sneered, glaring at him as he rubbed his reddening cheek.

"Says the homo who dyed his hair blue!"

Jorel spat back, causing Aron to become more enraged by the minute.

"Says the faggot who kissed me!"

Aron yelled, and Jorel smirked.

"Admit it! You liked it!"

Jorel exclaimed, smiling wider as Aron stepped towards him, fuming mad.

"I fucking did not!"

Aron's face got closer to Jorel's, both of their cheeks flushed from yelling.

"You're still a faggot."

Jorel stated, now only about half an inch apart from Aron. Instead of fighting back or screaming at him, Aron grabbed the sides of Jorel's face harshly and kissed him, sliding his tongue into Jorel's open mouth immediately. Jorel's eyes snapped open as he felt Aron's tongue wrestle with his own, too stunned to pull away. Aron soon broke the kiss, out of air and pulled off his hat, tossing it onto the nearby couch.

"So, you like my hair?"

Aron purred, and Jorel nodded, still a little shocked from Aron's sudden act of affection.

"Ya...I told you I liked it like four times already. But you didn't believe me."

"I dyed it because I thought you would like it...I don't know it just feels like a fresh start."

Aron confessed, his cheeks now a deep crimson, and Jorel brushed Aron's hair out of his face, looking deep into his eyes.

"You didn't have to do that, I like you just the way you are, everything about you, even your fire-spitting personality."

Jorel said in a soft tone of voice, Aron looked into his eyes, wrapping his arms around Jorel's waist as he sighed deeply.

"I like you too...even if you do snore like a dying animal at night."

Jorel gave him a look, and Aron smirked a bit.

"I snore that bad?"

Jorel asked in disbelief, and Aron nodded.

"That's why sometimes I slept on the sofa."

Jorel couldn't help but laugh, causing Aron to smile, a small giggle floating past his own plush lips.

"That's another thing I like about you...you always tell me the truth, no matter what."

Jorel then returned the hug, locking the scrawny man in a warm hug, and Aron couldn't help but blush once again.

"Let go of me homo."

Aron's requested, but it was muffled by Jorel's chest. Jorel just chuckled as he hugged him tighter.

"You're too damn cute."

"I will cut you in your sleep if you don't let me go." Aron threatened, squirming a bit.

"Love you too Aron." Jorel sighed, loosening his grip, but not before planting another kiss on his love's plump lips, savoring the moment, never wanting it to end.


End file.
